The invention relates generally to trouble lights and, more particularly, to trouble lights including reflectors. In the past, such reflectors were commonly fixed relative to the handle and, as a consequence, the direction of reflection was often determined by the manner in which the trouble light hook engaged the supporting member. Such direction of reflection was, accordingly, often in a direction which did not maximize the light available to the user at the spot where the user was working.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,482, Torgerson, issued Apr. 24, 1978
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,195, Kovacik, issued Nov. 25, 1980
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,842, Upchurch, issued Jan. 27, 1987
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,477, Engelman, issued Sep. 5, 1989